Cancer - Twenty One Pilots
by DrummingDun
Summary: Twenty One Pilots fan fic! includes the reader as Y/n (Your name) I wrote this for girls so :) I didn't know what category to put it in ;-; I'm terrible at summaries xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first muti-chapter story! All feedback is greatly appreciated! I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

"You should sit down," said Tyler.

You, Tyler and Josh were hanging out in the dressing room before your time onstage. It was your 13th live show since you joined your favourite band, Twenty One Pilots. You always get nervous before shows, but for some reason you were extremely nervous tonight; so nervous, you were pacing the small room while the boys simply sat on the couch and watched you back and forth.

"Yea, you'll wear yourself out before we even start," added Josh.

You stopped walking to face them, "I don't know why but I'm just so nervous! I can't sit still!"

"Well you should!" argued Tyler.

You ignore him and keep walking. Tyler just sighs, leans back and takes out his phone.

"14 minutes," he mumbles.

After a few more paces of the room, you suddenly feel really dizzy. You are near the wall so you fall onto it, holding your pounding temples. Josh rushes over to you, Tyler looking up from his phone.

"Hey Y/n are you ok? Y/N? Hey!"

Josh gently shakes you a bit while holding you up. Josh's voice sounds echo-y and everything seems distant.

"Tyler she's not responding! She's getting really pale and her forehead it burning up!" he said panicking.

You struggle to stand, or even keep your eyes open.

"Ok Josh lay her on the couch." says Tyler says while he jogs to the mini fridge to get an ice cold water bottle.

Josh half guides, half carries you to the couch. He lays you down as Tyler puts the cold bottle on your hot forehead. After a few moments you come back to reality. When you're responsive, Tyler opens the bottle and puts it to your lips. You drink gratefully, tilting up your head to signal you're done. You take the bottle from Tyler, sit up and place it back on your forehead. Tyler crouches down to look at your face and puts his hands on your knees while Josh bends over to look at you over Tyler's shoulder.

"Are you feeling ok?" quietly asks Tyler.

"Yea I just got really dizzy all the sudden." You answered, looking into his worried eyes.

"Well that's why you don't pace," he teased.

The boys have you stand up and walk around a bit just to make sure you're ok.

"Tyler I'm fine now," you say, getting slightly annoyed.

"Well then could you fix your makeup? You've sweat it all off!" he teases.

You three sit back on the couch for the remaining 5 minutes.

"Jeez its kinda hot in here," Josh says, fanning himself.

You jokingly pour some water on his ticklish knee.

"That better?" you tease. Josh is laughing too much to answer.

Tyler checks his phone and stands.

"We gotta go. Are you sure you're alright?" he says putting a hand on your shoulder.

"Yes Tyler, I swear I'm fine." You say, mocking his gentle tone.

Just as he's about to answer there's a faint knock on the door and a crew member pokes his head in the room.

"It's time!" he says excitetly.

The three of you follow the man out the door, down a dimly lit hallway and through another door that leads backstage. Tyler, Josh, then you, walk out on the stage, in front of hundreds of screaming fans. Tyler walks to his piano on the right, Josh sits behind his drums on the left, and you take your position in the middle right. (I wrote your instrument as a violin but it can really be what ever you want)

The concert starts off with Heavydirtysoul, Fairly Local, Polarize, Holding On to You, then Car Radio. A great line up in your opinion. You had just finished Tear In My Heart, which is dramatic and awesome because of Josh's drumming line at the end of it. Now it was Friend, Please; an older song, but still amazing.

You were a bit anxious because it's the first time in a song/concert you've had a solo. You Just tried to focus on each note, but proved difficult as your head was beginning to grow foggy. You made a minor mistake but just shrugged it off. You started walking around the stage much like Tyler does, almost mocking him. You where walking towards the front left corner of Josh's drum platform when you stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. You head felt extremely foggy and dizzy, then you fell.

You fainted out of no where, falling onto your right shoulder, facing the crowd. Your head just barely missing the corner of the platform. Seconds before loosing consciousness you heard Josh stop playing and Tyler screaming into his mic. You couldn't make out what he was saying, but guessed it was your name. The crowd was shocked, almost dead silent. Even though the background music was still blasting, the stadium felt quiet and deserted. Once the sound/light crew, who were located at the back of the crowd, were informed of what had happened the music was turned off and the lights were turned on (or special ones off). Josh and Tyler crouched over your unconscious body, both having a panic attack. 4 medics quickly ran out with a plastic stretcher. The carefully rolled you off your side onto your stretcher. Tyler runs your violin to the stand and comes back to help lift you up and take you backstage. They put you on the ground just in front of the big doors as they wait for the ambulance. The medics begin preforming simple routine check ups while Josh and Tyler are running around, continuously asking what they can do to help.

After a few minutes they begin to calm down and that's when they finally notice it. They faintly hear your name. the crowd is chanting your name. The boys decide that as soon as you are in the ambulance, they will go on stage and preform one more song, then go to the hospital. Jenna rides in the back of the ambulance with you, who is so shaken up and worried, she's in tears. Tyler comforts her one last time then the doors are slammed shut and the vehicle is off.

Tyler and Josh return in front of the crowd. As soon as the boys step into the light, the people cheer loudly, but quiet down when they see that Josh doesn't sit behind his drums and Tyler doesn't sit behind his piano. Tyler grabs a mic and they both stand at center stage.

"Hey guys!" shouts Tyler into the mic. "I know you guys are really confused and are wondering what happened to Y/n. the truth is; we don't really know yet. She has just been taken to the hospital via ambulance and we will be joining her soon. We are so so so sorry this show was cut short. We hope you understand. We will be preforming one last song before we go. Its called A Car, A Torch, A Death." The crowd cheers loudly.

"We didn't plan on doing this song today, but its one of Y/n favourites." Tyler finishes.

They boys take their place behind their instruments. They tried to act normal, tough even, but throughout the song they both mess up a little and are obviously fighting back tears. They are very worried about your condition and can't get you out of their heads.

"We are Twenty One Pilots and so are you!" Tyler ends the show and him and Josh run backstage, change and dash to the car.

"I'll drive!" yells Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so so so sorry for not updating! I've just been busy and I had a huge writer's block! Its not quite over, but I will try to upload more often! Also, sorry if I keep flipping in between past and present verbs/nouns/adjective and such. Ex. "said" and "says". Thank you for reading, now onto chapter 2!

Chapter 2

The drive is silent. Tyler occasionally looks over at josh. He's bouncing his right leg in anticipation and his hands are slightly, uncontrollably shaking with anxiety and worry.

"She'll be fine Josh," Tyler says, almost whispering.

"I-I know, but I'm worried. I know she'll be okay, but I just… I just am." replies Josh, not looking at Tyler.

They park the car and burst into the quiet hospital. The waiting room is right inside the doors and they see Jenna waiting nervously. She stands as the boys walk over. They walk over to her quickly, Tyler sitting on her left, Josh on her right.

"She's getting an x-ray right now. They are doing multiple tests on her but they can't figure out what's wrong. She's in stable condition but she may be in a coma." Jenna starts tearing up and Tyler hugs her tight.

"She'll be okay. She's strong. She'll fight through it."

5 minutes go by, then 10, 15, 30, 60. finally they hear,

"Anyone here for Y/n?"

The three shoot up from their seats and follow the doctor to your room. When they walk in the door, they are met with your unmoving body hooked up to multiple machines. It's almost as if Josh gets the wind knocked out of him at the sight of your unconscious body and has trouble getting his breath back.

"I know you're all worried for her but I think its best if I tell you everything right now." she pauses a moment then continues. "We don't know how long she'll be asleep but we estimate no longer than a week. Her conditions are stable but we found something. All the cancer-related tests say positive for leukemia." The doctor pauses a moment, allowing Tyler, Josh and Jenna to process all the information. "We believe the reason she fainted was because of the decreasing amount of white blood cells and the amount of exercise and stress she's had while touring. The medics told me how up beat your performances can get."

For a few moments the room is completely silent except for the humming and beeping from the machines. Josh is the first to speak,

"W-wait… what?" he says, finally looking the doctor in the eyes.

"Leukemia? Wow, uh, that's- that's serious" Tyler says staring at the floor in thought.

"H-how bad is it?" Jenna asks looking at your body, then back at the doctor. "Is it terminal?"

"No, we don't think so. It's chronic leukemia, that's why you didn't notice it before. The worst thing you could do is blame yourself for not seeing it sooner. With the right treatment she can fight of the cancer. We will talk about playing concerts at a later date."

"How long will she need treatment?" Josh asks quietly, almost like you might hear and wake up.

The doctor sighs a little but she continues, "We're not sure. The treatment effects everyone differently"

"Wills she need chemotherapy?" asks Tyler.

Yes, all cancer patients do. We do not know how much as leukemia effects everyone differently."

They sit in silence for a few moments, all processing the information.

"I'll leave you with her," the doctor quietly says as she swiftly exits the room and closes the door.

Tyler, Jenna and Josh are left staring at each other, not knowing what to do. Jenna is the first to stand. She walks over to you and picks up your right hand.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," she almost whispers, "It's not fair but I know you'll fight through it. You'll make it. Don't worry, we'll be here for you."

Tyler slowly rises and walks over to you and his wife. He wraps his right arm around Jenna and puts his left hand on hers and yours. He fakes a small smile,

"Of course you'll make it. Who else would keep me and Josh from losing everything?" he says in the same tone he uses when he's trying to calm you down from one of your anxiety attacks.

Tyler looks over at Josh, who is hunched over, looking at the floor, has his elbows on his knees and is playing with his fingers.

"Hey Jenna, how about we get some coffee from the cafeteria?" Tyler asks her.

She nods and gently sets down your hand. They leave the room, leaving Josh alone with your unconscious body. He hasn't looked at you since they walked in the room. He's worried he won't be able to deal with all this. He stands, still looking at the floor, and slowly takes steps towards your bed.

Then he looks. He looks at your pale face and limp body ad all the machines you're hooked up to. Josh tries to trick himself into thinking you're just asleep. He tries to picture you in the back of the bus on tour. It doesn't really help. He takes your right hand in both of his; your hands are cold and fragile. He studies you for many moments, his eyes full of tears, one slowly falling down his cheek. Slowly, without making a sound like it may wake you, he bends over your body and kisses your forehead; his warm lips pressed against your cool skin.

"I love you…" He whispers quietly.

He thinks about kissing your lips, but can't bring himself to it. He straightens up and walks out of the room, wiping the tears from his face. He walks around, trying to find the cafeteria. As soon as he sees Tyler and Jenna he puts on a forced smile. Tyler hands him a to-go cup of coffee.

"Hey are you ok?" he asks Josh quietly so Jenna doesn't hear.

Josh simply nods and takes a sip of the hot beverage. Tyler takes a small step away and says a little louder,

"Well it's getting late, we should get back to the hotel."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for your lovely comments! They mean a lot to me and have inspired me to write more! Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get something out quickly to make up for my absence. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer! :)

Chapter 3

It was a quiet ride back to the hotel. Tyler drove, Jenna was in the passenger seat and Josh in the back. As they went up to their rooms Josh didn't say a word. He hardly even looked up.

"I'll be right back," Tyler said to Jenna as she opened the door to their room.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Tyler asks Josh as he occupies himself with throwing out the coffee cup.

"Yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He says a little cautious as he stands in front of his best friend.

"Look Josh, I know… I've known for a while. The way you look at her. You hide it well but not from me."

Josh tries to look shocked, offended even, but gives up once he sees Tyler isn't buying it. He sighs heavily and puts his forehead on Tyler's left shoulder.

"What do I do? I should have told her sooner but I was too scared. I was a coward. I should have just told her!"

Tyler starts feeling wet tears on his shoulder as Josh lets out small weeps. He wraps his arms around his friend and tries to calm him.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Its ok. She'll be fine. You can tell her when she wakes up. You can tell her when ever you're ready. She's ok."

In between sniffs Josh says, "I-I know she will be, but I feel like it's my fault. She was dizzy before. I shouldn't have let he go on stage. I don't know what to do."

Tyler lets out a small chuckle. "Dude its not your fault. One person can't stop cancer. We thought she was fine. Both of us. Not just you."

Josh looks up at Tyler, his eyes are red and puffy. "But what if I don't get to tell her?" He whispers.

Tyler hugs his friend again. "Josh she's going to be fine. She'll make it. She's too stubborn to die."

Josh lets out a small laugh.

"You need to get some sleep ok? We can go visit her tomorrow." Tyler says, releasing Josh.

"Ok. Goodnight." Josh says, wiping his eyes.

"G'night."

Tyler steps out the door and returns to his room. Josh slept uneasy that night from all his worrying.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to update! I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to go. Hopefully it turns out good! I just noticed I made it "your 13th live show with TOP" I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be superstitious! It was a random number I selected and just turned out to be 13! Also, reading back I noticed I made a million and 1 spelling mistakes! I'm so sorry! To be honest I don't really proof read :)

Chapter 4

It has been 6 days since the incident. The day after you were put in the hospital Tyler and Josh had to go another concert, so they flew out that evening and Jenna stayed to keep an eye on you. The boys got back the 5th day.

Late last night Patrick Stump, Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman and Andy Hurley got home from finishing their tour, and around 3:30 am came to visit you, Tyler and Josh. It wasn't much of a visit though, as the 4 boys fell asleep after 10 minutes. Tyler fell asleep a little after but Josh was still wide awake.

Slightly moving your head side to side trying to shake away the foggy feeling, you slowly open your eyes. Everything is blurry. You slowly keep blinking to clear your vision. These subtle movements didn't go unnoticed, as soon a Josh heard rustling he nearly jumped out of his chair and ran to your side.

As you look to your right you can see his blurry figure. Josh must have seen the confusion on your face as he picked up your right hand in both of his, letting you know you are safe.

"… Josh?" you whisper in a raspy voice.

He smiles at you and replies in a whisper,

"Yea I'm here. I'm here Y/n."

Josh's voice was enough to wake Tyler, as he slowly stands up and walks over to you, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Y/n. have a good nap?" he joked.

You weakly smiled as you study their faces, and they study yours. You look to your left to see all the machines you're hooked up too. The oxygen mask on your face obstructs your vison, but you can just barely see Joe's hair, as he is on the end of the snuggling boys. You look back at Josh and Tyler confusingly.

"They came to visit you" Tyler replied.

"How are you feeling?" asked Josh.

You weakly shrug your right shoulder.

"Oh! I'll go get the doctor!" Tyler says loudly as he finally and completely clued in on the situation.

The sudden change in Tyler's volume and the opening and closing of the door was enough to stir Patrick, who was in the middle left of the Fall Out Pile. He stretched, moving and waking Joe, on his left, and Pete, on his right. As the 3 became conscious Pete woke up Andy who wasn't cuddling, but rather sleeping propped up on the wall corner, as if to watch over you. Patrick and Joe came straight to your side on your left, and soon Pete and Andy joined.

"Hey Y/n! We came to visit you!" Patrick said excitedly but being sure to keep his volume low.

"Yea! We also got you this blanket." Joe said, lifting up a soft, grey blanket that was laying across you.

"We hope you like it!" Pete said.

"So how are you feeling?" Andy asked, closest to the end of the bed.

You weakly smile and reply as loud and clear as you can, "I'm alright."

They can hear the obvious cracking in your voice from lack of use so they decide to stop asking questions for the time being.

"Wow we're lucky we were here when you woke up!" said Andy.

"Yea it was perfect timing" Pete said almost as if he planned it.

Just then Tyler walked in with your doctor and a glass of water for you. The doctor angled the bed so you were sitting up and removed the oxygen mask from your face. Tyler handed you the plastic cup and you gratefully drank the cold water.

"So Y/n how are you feeling?" the doctor asked as she stood by Josh's side.

"I'm ok. A little light-headed" you answered in your still raspy voice.

"Well that's to be expected. Do you know how long you were asleep?"

You shook your head as you took another sip of water.

"Well you were in a six-day coma" she said while placing a hand on your leg.

As soon as she said "six" you almost chocked on your water.

"Six days?" You said in a concerned tone.

You looked at Josh and Tyler, then looked down and quietly said,

"Sorry I missed a concert."

"Oh Y/n its ok. You weren't feeling well its ok" Tyler said in the soft voice he uses to calm you.

"Its all fine. It wasn't your fault at all" Josh said in the same tone.

"Y/n it happens to all of us" Patrick says sympathetically.

"Yea don't be hard on yourself" added Joe.

"Hell 3 shows ago I couldn't sing because of a sore throat" joked Pete sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Everyone laughed a little except the doctor who obliviously wanted to get to the serious stuff.

"So Y/n do you know why you collapsed?" asked the doctor.

"No I don't" you reply

"Well you are putting your body under quite a lot of stress while preforming and you were dehydrated, but the main reason is"

She suddenly stopped and looked at Tyler and Josh,

"Did you want to tell her?"

Josh looked at the floor and Tyler said "Sure".

"Y/n you – uh… you have chr - chronic leukemia. C - cancer"

You stared at him wide-eyed, and so did Patrick, Pete Joe and Andy. They hadn't heard the news either. Tyler and Josh avoided the topic last night so everyone could sleep soundly.

As if on cue, you and the 4 boys turn into stuttering messes trying to get the word "What?" out.

"You didn't notice it because it was growing slowly and undetected.

"O-ok," you say in disbelief. "What are we going to do about it? The – the… cancer"

Every time someone said "cancer" or "leukemia" it felt like a knife to your chest. You weren't ready for this at all. You held back the tears that were springing to your eyes.

"We are going to prescribe your 3 different medications to try and kill the cancer cells and some pain killers. You are going to need chemotherapy, though we don't know how much yet."

You nod staring at nothing in thought.

"Well you should get some rest. Will you gentlemen come with me to get her medication?"

"Ok sure" they all say and the doctor swiftly leads them out the door.

"See ya later Y/n. We are going back to our hotel." Said Pete as the walk out of the room.

"Yea we'll see you soon" added Andy.

As the door closes abruptly you stare at it for a moment. As you quickly grow tired you put your back to the door and cuddle up with the soft blanket Fall Out Boy gave you. Your IV shifts a little and your whimper in pain. You lay your left arm on the pillow beside your head to make sure it doesn't happen again. No longer being able to hold back the tears anymore, you quietly cry until you finally fall asleep.


End file.
